bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Nektann (Being)
Nektann was a formidable Skakdi warlord who once resided on Zakaz with many others of his kind. When Teridax gained control of the Matoran Universe, Nektann led his forces and many other allies in a giant battle against the inhabitants of Bara Magna. At the end of the battle, Nektann and his warriors were forced to surrender after Teridax's death. History Matoran Universe Nektann lived, with the other Skakdi on Zakaz, in peace. When Spiriah visited Zakaz, Nektann, along with the other Skakdi, was altered. He gained elemental and vision-based powers, but it is unknown if he is one of the Skakdi who gained additional powers as well. He was also the leader of the Skakdi tribe for a time. Nektann once ordered a shipment of automated weapons from Xia. The weapons were then named after him, because he was the first to use them. Sometime later, Axonn and Brutaka asked Nektann to lead his Skakdi tribe against the Brotherhood of Makuta on an island on the Southern Islands in the Destiny War. Nektann, not being very convinced, threated to throw the Order of Mata Nui members in his Tahtorak pen. Axonn lied to Nektann telling him that they had told the other Skakdi leaders to help in the War. Nektann agreed and fought against the Rahkshi. Battle of Bara Magna After the War, Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe. Seeing an opportunity to gain a power and position unlike any other, and also finding it futile to fight against the being who was now in control of the universe, Nektann joined forces with Teridax. As the Great Spirit Robot journied to Bara Magna, Nektann rallied a massive army of Skakdi. Upon Teridax's arrival on the planet, Nektann, his army, and hordes of Heat-Vision Rahkshi began fighting the Toa, Glatorian and any other inhabitants of Bara Magna willing to oppose them. The Battle of Bara Magna had begun. As the battle waged on, Nektann confronted Tahu, tormenting the Toa of Fire and fiercely fighting him. When Tahu summoned his elemental powers and began to melt Nektann's armor, the Skakdi leader was left injured for the rest of the battle. Following Teridax's defeat, the collapse of the Great Spirit Robot, and the destruction of the Rahkshi hordes - Nektann and the remaining Skakdi and Skrall surrendered to their adversaries. It is unknown as to what happened and whether or not they were punished for their actions, although it is presumed that they survived. Alternate Universe The Kingdom In the The Kingdom parallel universe, Nektann, along with the other Skakdi survived the end of the universe and migrated to the island of Mata Nui. Nektann was then chosen to be a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Set Information Nektann was released along with other five sets called BIONICLE Stars in 2010. His set number is 7137 and has a piece count of 15, including a gold-colored piece. On Nektann's canister, and in various official references on the LEGO website, he is referred to as 'Piraka', which is not his actual name. This was to help younger fans relate to him as he was a brand new character and the Stars line was intended as the best of the already existing BIONICLE story. Appearances *''Destiny War'' *''The Kingdom'' - (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth'' Trivia *His base did not contain a dungeon, torture chamber or prisoner of war camp. It was because there was no point in torturing Skakdi, as they usually won't talk unless they get their freedom. Nektann, like many captors, did not think that was a fair trade. * Nektann was described as being taller than the average Skakdi; this is ironic, considering his set was actually shorter than any of the previously-released Piraka sets. However, this can be explained as all the BIONICLE Stars sets were scaled down models of mostly older sets. *Some BIONICLE fans believed this set was Vezok, because of the colour scheme and the appearance. Plus, the prototype model carried Vezok's Water Harpoon. *He is the only Set not to have The Piraka head, but instead has the Agori/Glatorian head. Sources *OGD fi:Nektann (henkilö) Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Bara Magna Category:Skakdi Category:Villains